Developing technology in hypersonic missile systems provides potentially improved kill mechanisms. A key feature of these missiles is the ability to deliver payloads at high terminal velocities in excess of 4000 ft./sec. Such high terminal velocities will allow weapons to penetrate heavily fortified structures provided that the missile delivers a structurally sound penetrator. Typically, structural strength depends on increased metal structure and thick-walled cases. In contrast, weapons for surface targets require fragmenting warheads which require thin-walled cases and large explosive charges. An example is the general purpose (GP) MK 82 bomb. While hypersonic penetrating weapons can defeat deeply buried structures due to their high terminal velocity, these weapons will not perform well against surface targets for two reasons (1) their small payloads, and (2) their thick-walled cases. In hypersonic penetrating weapons, explosive volume must be sacrificed to metal structure in order to survive penetration. This means the energy to drive fragments is not available. At the same time, the thick casing needed for structural purposes does not readily break up into the small fragments needed to destroy surface targets. Current weapons, such as, General Purpose (GP) bombs are generally delivered at subsonic velocities. GP bombs have little capability against deeply buried structures, yet they are highly effective against soft targets vehicles because they are large diameter devices that project a large number of high velocity metal fragments. What is needed is a means of providing a structurally-strong penetrator for hardened targets and a fragmenting, general purpose warhead for surface targets. In view of the opposing design criteria developing a single warhead capable of both deep penetration and general purpose fragmentation remains challenging.